Sage Reborn
by fanwriter10101
Summary: A complete rewrite of rise of a sage! Stranded in this new world, Naruto must do what he can to protect those he care about! Watch as our blond hero fights an Empire that controls more then half of the world in order to bring peace to this new world for his friends and his adopted little sister, wait, what? Rated-M


**Hello there people! How are you all doing? Good I hope! Ok, listen up. Some of you might remember my old Code Geass x Naruto Story, Rise of a Sage and even I will agree, that story was a mess and as i was reading it today, I thought that I might as well rewrite it as it was pretty shit. So this is the rewrite and changed the name to Sage reborn and it will be more violent and some parts might be too much for some people so you have been warned! Also, this is not beta'd so expect mistakes. I have Watch Fox's next chapter sent out to Beta and as soon as it is done, it will be uploaded. Well, I hope you all like it, bye!**

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy who was once known as the demon brat, the pariah of his village and a shinobi of great strength was locked in a death match with Obito Uchiha. Naruto's teammates were injured and as such had to fall back as he pushed the offensive. He had prevented Obito from bring Madara back to life and even preventing the Uchiha from absorbing the tailed beats. He thanked the old sage grandpa, who had given him a power up to defeat Obito and stop this madness once and for all, but even with the power up, Obito was proving to be a powerful opponent.

"Give it up Naruto! Everyone you cared about is dead! Even your teammates will die after I am done with you!" Obito stated as Naruto looked around. Indeed many had fallen in this war and many more were going to die if he didn't do anything fast, that and he was starting to feel his Chakra reserves falling to dangerous levels.

"Then I'll end this, right here and now!" Naruto yelled as he formed a clone. The clone started to make a Rasenshuriken, while the original started to do some hand signs. Quickly finishing, he felt shivers go down his spine. Looking around, he could see the ghostly figure of the death god. He was going to use the reaper death seal to end this madness. Turning back, he spotted his clone throwing the Rasenshuriken at Obito; however Obito was going to use Kamui to avoid the Rasenshuriken.

"Oh no you don't!" He yelled as the reapers hand went though his stomach and grabbed onto Obito as he tried to Kamui away.

"What the hell? You fool! This will also kill you!" Obito yelled out, hoping that the blond would stop what he was doing.

"And I don't give a dame!" Naruto countered. If it meant that saving whoever was left, then he would gladly give his life. As the reaper dragged Obito's sole, the Rasenshuriken was also pulled back...right into Naruto.

"Oh hell, this is going to hurt." Naruto grunted out as his own attack smashed into him. It was at this moment that Naruto Uzumaki was lost to the Elemental Nations and world forever.

 **Unknown location:**

"Oh hell, now I know what it feels like being hit by a Rasenshuriken." Naruto said as he held his head in pain. He felt as if ever part of his body was shredded and then put back together. However he soon realized that something was off.

"Wait...I am still alive?" He whispered to himself as he checked for any injuries and he found known. Looking around, he found himself not in a hospital or his apartment back home, but rather in a room which was completely destroyed and abandoned. From what he could tell, it looked like some kind of office. Getting up, he started to explore the room and spotted a window. Walking up to hit, he whistled at a bunch of tall buildings in the distance, but he was shocked to find the buildings around him in horrible conditions. They were all abandoned and worn out and he could tell the sings of an old battlefield. This city was a battlefield and who knows how bloody the battlefield was.

"Kill those filthy Elevens!" He heard shouting and screaming before gun shots rang out. Running to the origin of the racket, what he found made him nearly throw up. A group of soldiers had gunned down a group of people, all unarmed, not only that but he could see that there were children in the murdered group. His eyes darkened as he spotted as the soldiers started to go through the dead and shooting at them, making sure that no one was alive.

"Kaa-san, wake up Kaa-san." Naruto heard a voice as he looked down to find the survivor. It was just a little girl that was most likely three years old. She had brown hair, which was covered in dirt, along with her face. Her eyes were the same color as her hair

"Looks like we missed one." One of the soldiers said as he approached the little girl, his weapon ready to end her life. The soldier walked up behind the little girl and pointed his weapon at her.

"Rot in hell scum." The soldier said as he was ready to fire; however what happened next freaked out all of the soldiers. There, in front of their fellow comrade, was a blond haired teenager. Where the hell did he come from and how come they didn't notice him.

"Eh? Who the hell are-" That was all he spoke before his eyes widened. He reached for his throat and felt the warm liquid bleed through his fingers. He tried to say something, but he ended up choking up on his own blood. The soldier fell down as the rest of his comrades looked at the blond in pure rage.

"Who the hell are you?!" One of the soldiers questioned. The teenager didn't look like an Eleven. Naruto looked up at them with pure hate. He was never hateful, he could never be angry at someone forever, but this time, this time it was different. He had just witnessed the slaughter of innocent people and had just watched a little girl orphaned. He would never forgive these soldiers for what they had just done.

"Your death." He spoke as they all pointed their weapons at him, however before they could do anything, they felt someone grab them from the backs and slice their throats. One of the soldiers who had his throat sliced looked back to find the same teen behind him and behind his comrades.

"H-how..." Was what the soldier questioned as the blood started to go down his throat. The soldiers fell forward, dead. What they didn't know was that Naruto had made clones prior to killing the first soldier. He had them go behind them and kill them from behind with a single shot being fired. Nodding to his clones, they dispelled in a cloud of white smoke. Turning around, he spotted the little girl as she tried to wake her mother up. His eyes dropped at the sight. Her mother was dead. Walking up to her he crouched down. The girl finally took notice of his presence and turned to him with teary eyes.

"Mister, why isn't K-Kaa-san waking up?" She questioned as Naruto sighed and pulled the little girl into a hug. He heard her sniffle before she started to cry into his hug.

"I'm sorry, but your...Kaa-san won't be waking up...not anymore." He said as he held the girl tightly. She tried into his embrace. He himself found tears going down his cheek. Some Shinobi he was, he was trained to kill, but he had killed to defend, but then again he had never seen the uglier side of the Shinobi world. It might have been a blessing at first, but now it was just a curse. The little girl soon fell asleep as Naruto pulled her out of the hug and gently picked her up. Making a single hand sign, a few clones came into existence.

"Give those people a proper burial." He ordered as he started to walk away from the sight of the massacre. The clones nodded.

"What about these soldiers?" One of the clones question as Naruto stopped as he looked back.

"They will get no burial, burn them. Let their souls wonder the world aimlessly." Naruto answered as he walked away to who knows where. He did hear the radio of the fallen soldier say something, but he ignored it. Right now, his main priority was the little girl in his arms.

 **A few days later:**

"Nozomi-chan, come on! It's time to go to bed!" Naruto shouted out as the little girl he had saved run away from him.

"No! I want to watch my cartoon!" She shouted as she kept on running. Naruto sighed, but then smirked.

"Fine, I guess you don't want to listen to my awesome stories." He said as he stopped and turn around, but felt something grab onto his leg. Looking down he saw the little girl almost on the verge of tears.

"No! I like your awesome stories!" She shouted as Naruto chuckled and ruffled her hair a bit.

"Then it's off to bed for you." He said as she pouted before she went off to her room. Still chuckling, Naruto headed off to the living room. It has been a few days since he had arrived to this new world and had saved the little girl, whose name he found out was Nozomi. He had at first forged an identity, calming that he was half-Britannian and half-Japanese and it was pretty easy to pass as one for him since he looked pretty much like a Britannian. The second thing he did was get a source of income and he found it by using his devils luck and playing at casinos. It is safe to say that many casinos went out of business in the past few days. The third thing he did was find information. He wanted to know more about this new world as he knew nothing of it. He had also taken the chance to enroll into a academy to learn more. There was only so much he could learn on his own.

After making sure everything was ok at home, he summoned a clone.

"You know the drill." He ordered the clone. The clone nodded and went off into the living room and started to play games. Naruto mumbled something about lazy clones before he headed off to his room. Entering his room, he changed into some ANBU gear and uses his Chakra to hold on to the mask that he wore. The mask itself was that of a fox.

 _"I wonder if that furball is doing fine."_ He thought. It turned out that Kurama was not pulled into this new world with him. That left him a bit depressed. He had also lost the massive reserves he had when Kurama was with him. Sure they were still massive, but nothing compared to what they were before. After changing into his ANBU gear, he pulled out a black cloak that had a hood. Putting it on, he pulled the hood up, coving his hair. Seeing that he was ready, he vanished from his room and appeared on top of a tall building. He looked up at the night sky and then down to the busy settlement.

"Let's see, I have already taken care of those corrupt lords, who's next on the list?" He said to himself, going through the list. One thing that this world needed, just like his, were assassins. He offered his services to those who needed them, but he made sure that his targets weren't innocent. He was also trying to find a solid source of income and he did so by stealing the companies of the corrupt lords he killed. It was pretty easy to forge the documents needed to claim those companies and their deeds. They were small companies that most Britannian nobles and officials would ignore, but at least he was getting his funds. Right now he owns about 6 different small companies. Going through his list, he found his next target.

"Lord Joffrey Lannister, owner of a arms manufacture industry that makes armored vehicles and Knightmare components. Looks down on others, beats and has even ordered the deaths of Elevens. Accused of slave labor and attempting to rape one of his Eleven workers, who had had later killed. Man this guy fucked up. I guess it's time someone makes him meet his maker." Naruto said as he started to head to his targets location.

 **With Joffrey:**

Joffrey was what you would call a spoiled little shit. His mother had killed his father to take his company and also taken out a few of their rivals, absorbing their companies into their own. When his mother died, he was made head of the family and the first thing he did was kill his siblings in order to prevent them from working against him. He thought of himself as a king and his mansion showed it too. In-fact, the hall where he met had a throne in it, a throne of swords. He loved tormenting the weak and the poor and he couldn't give a shit about who suffered in his wake.

Right now, he was drinking a glass of wine as he sat on his throne.

"What fine this is." He commented as he was about to get up to head off to bed, but stopped as he noticed a figure standing in-front of him.

"Why thank you, your highness." The figure said as Joffrey narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" He question. He was sure that he had no visitors at this hour of the day.

"Me? Well, I am just messenger, my lord." The figure said with a bow as Joffrey raised an eyebrow before he felt something leaking out of his ears. Bring his hand up to see what it was, his eyes widened to find blood. He was bleeding from his ears and no sooner did he find that out, he started to cough and blood started to leak out of his eyes. His face started to go blue and he started foaming from the mouth.

"The fox sends his regards." The figure said as he turned around and started to walk away as Joffrey reached out towards him.

"H-help m-me." He pleaded, but feel face down into his own puddle of blood. The figure had done his job and left behind the false documents that would give him the company. Walking out of the mansion, the figure took off his mask to revel that it was indeed Naruto.

"Looks like I'll have a lot of paper work on my hand soon." He said as he started to make his way home. He hoped everything was ok with Nozomi. She was doing well these days, however she had a few nightmares about her mother. Poor girl, at least he didn't remember his parent's death, but she did. She had no one in this world. Chuckling a bit, it kind of reminded him of his life.

"Don't worry; I'll protect you, Nozomi-chan." He said to himself as he started to go home, he guessed one job was enough for today since he would need all the rest he could get for the paperwork that would be waiting for him the next day, and the fact that he had school tomorrow.

 **How was it? Good? Bad? Review! I thought it was better than the last ones, but that's just me. I hope you all liked it and I need more beta reader's people! I only have one and he is a dame fine one, but he can't beta three chapters at once. I hope you all like this! Bye!**


End file.
